


The Long Goodbye

by Wolfsbride



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judi has a hard time adjusting to M's proposed retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telanu/gifts).



Sam calls cut as Judi in her role as M slams the door to Mallory’s office. Judi stands just outside the closed door staring at the floor and Daniel, who’s been standing off to the side, worried about this moment, walks over to Sam. He taps Sam’s arm to get his attention. 

“Do you think we can have a few minutes?” He asks Sam when he turns toward him. 

Sam looks around Daniel and sees Judi still standing in the same spot and nods. “Yeah, we’re a little ahead so I can let you have fifteen minutes.” Sam sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “This is the shits. Take care of her.”

Daniel squeezes Sam’s arm in thanks. “I will.”

Walking back, he steps onto the set and makes his way around the crew that are getting the next scene ready for shooting. He puts his hand in the small of her back. She looks up at him and he understands why she’s been staring at the floor. 

Her expression is raw. His plan to just escort her away collapses in the face of her hurt. Instead he bends so that he can hug her tightly. She goes up on tiptoe and clutches at his shoulders. He presses his face into the crook of her neck.

“I’m going to miss this terribly.” Her voice is watery.

For a moment Daniel can’t speak around the lump in his throat. His eyes are burning. He swallows hard and finally rasps. “We’ll always have MI6.”

Judi laughs in the way you do when you’re holding back tears. “Foolish boy. If you say I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, I’ll smack you.”

“We’re well beyond the beginning of our friendship, wouldn’t you say?”

Daniel draws back and then kisses her cheek. He straightens slowly, giving her time to let him go. She pats his shoulders before sinking down and stepping back. She rubs briskly at her eyes. 

“I suppose I’ll have to go to makeup before they start the next scene.”

“Come on.” He takes her hand. “I’ve asked Sam for a break.”

She doesn’t move. “Dan, honestly, I’m fine.”

He shakes her hand. “No, you’re not. Don’t be stubborn.”

She glares at him and then sighs. “Fine. Lead on, Macduff.” She says, deliberating misquoting. 

“And damned be him who first cries hold! Enough!” Daniel winks at her. “You should take note.”

Judi’s face lightens and she lifts their joined hands and kisses his knuckles. “Thank you.”

Dan smiles and then leads her away.

****

In his trailer, Dan is setting out an impressive collection of plates and cups.

Judi’s eyebrow rises. “What did you do? Raid the catering truck?”

Dan’s lips curl. 

“Dan! You did not!”

He gives her a dark look. “I was at home when I first read the script. I broke a hell of a lot of dishes. I consider this recompense.” He grabs a plate and holds it out to her.

She eyes it thoughtfully. “Most of my dinnerware has memories attached. I was tempted though.”

“Well, luckily these don’t. Go on. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I’ll make a mess.”

“I’ve been brought into 21st century. I can clean.”

She takes it from him and turns it over. “They were so very condescending. As though they were doing me a favour by letting me go.” Judi turns and hurls the plate at the door. 

Dan hands her another. 

The cup makes as satisfying a noise as the plate.

“Bond needs to ‘return to the basics’”. 

_Crash_!

“Thanks for your contributions.”

_Crash_!

Daniel just keeps giving her ammunition until Judi starts grabbing them for herself. It’s painful to see her like this but it’s better than her keeping it inside.

Judi’s made a fair dent in the stack when she stops. “I think… The absolute worst part was when they said. ‘How’s your eyesight?’” She screams in rage and sweeps the rest of the pile off the table. “This is _bullshit_!” 

She’s openly crying now and Daniel steps forward and lifts her up out of the mess. She clings to him as he carries her over to the small sofa tucked away in a corner. He sits, arranging her in his lap so she’s comfortable. She tucks her head under his chin and he runs a broad palm up and down her back and waits.

“I’m being put out to pasture. Like M. What am I to do, Dan? I can’t stop working! I _can’t_! I wouldn’t know what to do with myself!”

Daniel shifts her so that he can tip her head back and see her face. “You can’t let a few idiots get you down.”

She smiles at him but it’s sad. “It’s not just them. People are starting to talk; to wonder. It’s already that main topic in interviews. ‘So how will this affect your acting?’ Never mind I could probably act in my sleep!”

Judi presses her forehead to Dan’s chest. “I’m a stupid old woman.” She mutters.

“ _Judi_!” He’s nearly as distraught as she is. 

“No, Dan. I’m nearly eighty. It was ridiculous to think they would let me carry on. It’s just… I really enjoyed playing M.” She leans up and gives him a gentle kiss. “I really enjoyed working with you.” She says when she pulls back.

He smiles down at her. “I enjoyed being your Bond. It’s rather the only reason I carried on, really.”

Judi sighs. “That scene just hit too close to home.”

Several minutes pass as they sat in silence. Dan strokes his hand up and down Judi’s arm. Then his phone buzzes. 

“That’s probably Sam giving us the heads up.” Daniel kisses her temple and then moves to help her up. He looks her over. She’s a little worn around the edges but the determination is back in her eyes.

“Let’s go kick Silva’s ass.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _“Bond needs to ‘return to the basics,’ they said. ‘Thanks for your contributions,’ they said. ‘How’s your eyesight?’ they said. This is bullshit.”_ \- These particular words are not mine. In fact, they're Telanu's! So thanks for the story idea.


End file.
